ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.R. Judy
JR Judy is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, The Perfect One. He was the owner of Ohio Championship Wrestling, and currently wrestles in Professional RPG Wrestling. Early career The Perfect One's career started in mid 2005, after getting to know a man called Jason Sensation. After a brief time of thought, and a bit of discussion with Jason, The Perfect One was given an offer by JKA where his career would get a jump start. JKA The Perfect One JR Judy would jump start in JKA by capturing his first ever championship by winning the World Televesion Championship. He would however come across a challenge by his now long time foe Twin K (better known as Minister T.K.)The feud would result in a hellacious TLC for JR's very TV title ending with Twin K taking the victory. Shortly after the JKA would go bankrupt and JR would go search for work elsewhere. Advocate's Wrestling RPG As JR was in search of work, he was approached by not only his long time buddy Jason Sensation but also Jake Burkin who would extend him an offer to join Advocate's Wrestling RPG. JR would have a short run there but not make a huge name for himself. Anarchy Wrestling Association After the two short runs in JKA and Advocate's Wrestling RPG, JR would get the offer of his career from Jason Sensation to join the Anarchy Wrestling Association. In AWA JR would meet up again with his rival Twin K. In the long history of AWA they are most known for their classics ironman matches over the AWA TV Title which they swaped back in forth and the 2-out-of-3 falls match where Twin K would win the position of Director of Authority from JR after a controversial finish. JR was also however, the last AWA Million Dollar Champion after a two match sprint with Christian Andrews where Andrews would defeat JR for the TV title then JR would defeat Andrews for the Million Dollar Title. But JR's biggest accomplishment was beating Tank Marshall in a memorable match to become the AWA World Heavyweight Champion. But then AWA folded for the final time and was put up on the shelf. Ohio Championship Wrestling The Perfect One JR Judy would pull double duty while in AWA, as he started his own organization, Ohio Championship Wrestling. JR got superstars from all over the world including Shugo Kunusaki, Drew Laurent, and even his arch enemy Twin K to join the revolution. However OCW would be forced to be closed due to bankruptcy. But during his OCW run JR did happen to win the Hardcore Championship and the World Title. Allied Championship Renegade Wrestling When OCW folded, JR had more free time on his schedule and was approached by The Inquistor. JR was offered to help start a revolution known as ACRW. Later the job was passed along to Chaos the Clown. But JR would make history in ACRW, becoming the first ever World Heavyweight Champion. He still is in the ACRW and is in search for another reign with the belt. Professional RPG Wrestling The Perfect One debuted in PRW in June 2006, where he instantly focused in on the PRW European Championship. But JR would be side-tracked when he brought in Dynamite Drew Laurent and Shugo Kunisaki to form Team OCW. Team OCW would not last too long however. Then JR would disapper for many months but return with the Calvalry in March. Now JR has ventured out as a singles wrestler again and is more focused then ever on the PRW European Championship. JR has however already tasted gold in PRW, winning the PRW Cyanide Championship on two occasions. As of September 2, 2007. The Perfect One JR Judy was victorious in the first ever Elevation E Match and finally won the PRW European Championship. Now JR is set out to hold on to that very title, he worked so hard to get. Wrestling Facts Signature Moves :*''The Perfect Bomb'' (Gutwrench Powerbomb) :*'The Perfect Dizaster' (Fireman Carry set-up. Then JR drops to his but delivering a rib breaker.) :*'Gunn Stinger' (Catatonic) :*'Ronnie Garvin Sunset Flip' (Sunset flip from the top rope) :*'Frogsplash' :*'Sharpshooter.' Finishers :*''The Perfect Payoff'' (The Black Hole Slam) :*''The Wave of Perfection'' (The Wave of the Future) Managers :*Rachel Riot Theme Songs The Perfect One has changed between a few songs during his career: :*"You Can Run" - WWE Productions :*"Not Listening" - Papa Roach :*"Our Time Is Now" - Story of the Year Championships and Accomplishments *'Professional RPG Wrestling' -PRW Cyanide Champion (2 Times) -PRW European Champion *'Anarchy Wrestling Association' -AWA Televesion Champion (2 Times) -Last AWA Million Dollar Champion -AWA Director of Authoriy -AWA World Heavyweight Champion *'Allied Championship Renegade Wrestling' -ACRW World Heavyweight Champion *'JKA RPG' -JKA Televesion Champion *'Ohio Championship Wrestling' -OCW Owner -OCW Hardcore Champion -OCW World Heavyweight Champion Related Links